


rose

by Ankaliime



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaliime/pseuds/Ankaliime
Summary: And then he presented her rose. White and tender flower resembled Myrcella herself.





	rose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312741) by LIALLHolis. 



For the first time ever their eyes met at the Hand’s tourney.

That day the Knight of the Flowers was nearly killed by cruel and imperturbable Gregor Clegane, only because he was enchanted by the green eyes of one young lady. And yet he was lucky. Loras saw the fear in Myrcella’s eyes.

There is no doubt that she sympathized him. His eyes glimmered with gold, his soft frizzy hair attracted her, and she struggled to suppress the urge to touch them. Tyrell was hot and sweet at the same time. Every girl wanted him, and the guys dreamed of being him. He attracted attention.

There is also no doubt that Loras had a soft spot for the princess too. Even though he preferred men, he considered this girlie pretty and charming. She was like a White Rose with her golden hair and porcelain skin. She looked a lot like Cersei as she inherited her beauty, but not her character, which made Myrcella better than her mother.

He was once rescued by the Hound, brother of the Mountain. Tyrell was rather grateful; therefore he gave victory to his opponent. And then he presented her rose. White and tender flower resembled Myrcella herself. The princess blushed, which made her face even more beautiful.

He met her for the second time in the garden where he was walking with Cercei. He had to become a spouse, yet he did not want it. Another would have rejoiced and thanked the Seven for the fact that such an incredibly beautiful, passionate and intelligent woman is going to become his wife. However, his heart belonged only to the dead husband of his sister Margaery. Renly Baratheon. This man was magnificent. He was his ideal. But now he's dead. And Loras's life is just beginning.

Myrcella unconsciously blushed when she thought about the Knight of the Flowers. He was meant for her mother. However, sometimes the young princess imagined that she walks with him, hand in hand. She kisses his cheek. She is his lady. But it was all just a dream. The dream of the little girl who was thinking about the beautiful prince which she will never get.

The young man was tormented by doubts. He was tormented by Renly's love. He felt more than sympathy for the young lady. To sort out his feelings, Loras got in relationship with Olyvar — hot prostitute from Littlefinger’s brothel. For the first time in his life he didn’t feel anything when he was making love to another man. At the site of the boy he imagined her.

***

“Don’t you dare, father!” Queen Regent shouted, rising swiftly from her seat. Tywin cast an indifferent glance at his daughter. Well-being was more important than the lioness's feelings. “She will not marry him” she said.

“No, she will, and you won’t prevent it, Cercei. This union shall help our House,” Tywin said calmly. “You may go,” he added, waving his hand. And no matter how mad Cersei was, she came out, gritting her teeth. Her daughter. Her sweet, beautiful and innocent daughter. And this bugger. Inexplicable.

***

A sincere smile appeared on her face when she found out that she will be his lady. A sincere smile appeared on the young man's face when he learned that he will become her defender.

The Knight of the Flowers found out that the young princess adores flowers.

The third time they met accidentally, again in the garden. Her garden. The girl confessed that she was happy about the wedding. She confessed her feelings. The young man had prepared a gift for her. The White Rose. The sign that she is the Lady of His Heart.


End file.
